


Is This The End?

by The_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magic Police will pull out any stocks to bring down Blood Magic. Even if it takes destroying everything in their path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The End?

Stood outside the Solutions Tower was a well suited Parvis, grumbling over the choice of clothing.

"Can't I just wear jeans?"

"No. It's a formal event."

"But I hate suits!"

"Stop complaining. You look good. Come on, we have to hurry or we'll be late."

 

The Magic Police had called together an all invite party at a new build of Sjin's. Of course, being both Magic Police and Cheat Police, he had all access to anything that could catch the Mages.

They had invited everyone. Even the high up likes of KirinDave and RidgeDog. It was becoming all out war. I had a feeling they would amount to this sooner or later. Get everyone drunk and find the accidents.

 

"Can we go? The quicker we show up the quicker we can leave." Parv asked.

"Of course. If we go to Hannah's there should be a portal around hers."

Parv stormed ahead, complaining about the stupidity of having to show up.

"Alex, if you don't go they'll know something's up."

"I know." He stopped and turned, surprising me with a quick embrace. "Thank you for helping."

"Well, someone has to. Come on, we'll catch the guys if we hurry."

 

***

 

We arrived at the grand house accompanied by Hannah and Nilesy. The grounds surrounding the house were covered with people, catching up with one another. Hannah moved from our side as she greeted Lewis. He waved to us and nodded before whisking Hannah deeper into the gardens. Nilesy smiled after them.

"They're so happy."

"They're very lucky." I replied, a fond smile across my face. He nodded in agreement. "I think Panda is coming. He should be out back,"

"Really?" Nilesy grinned, running toward the house.

I turned around to find a distinct lack of Parvis. As I began to look, I saw Duncan strut toward me.

"Strife! I'm glad you could make it. No date I see? What about your little friend? We know how close you two have gotten."

"Leave Parv out of this. He's not my boyfriend, and he's really not who you should be looking for."

"We shall see."

A crazed glint shimmered in his eye as he turned away.

"Will?" A voice called. I turned, searching for the voice. "Will!"

"Parv?"

A hand grabbed me and pulled me out of sight. I felt long, thin arms wrap around my waist and a head bury into my neck.

"Parvis...?"

"I can't do this. They'll see the runes. They know already. They're out to get me, I know it!"

"Alex, calm down. We won't stay long. Just relax and they won't know anything." I allowed myself to hold him momentarily before I pulled away.

"Promise?" His eyes shone with tears.

"I promise. I won't let them get to you."

"Thank you." He wiped his eyes, composing himself as he walked out of the tree line. I followed cautiously, watching the crowds for any signs of the others.

 

We found Rythian quickly. He was sat on the stairs of the garden, playing with his scarf. Parv sat down, greeting the Ender Mage. I smiled, leaving the two to talk as I searched for KirinDave.

"Long time no see, William." Sjin smiled, walking in my path.

"Yeah. Have you seen Kirin around?"

"Oh, he's about." Why, are you looking for your covern?"

"No, I'm a scientist. I don't know how many times I have to repeat that to you."

"You're tense. Have a drink. Relax!"

"I'm not touching anything _you_ offer."

His eyes darkened, the same glint that Duncan had shining for a moment.

"You listen to me, _Strife_. I will catch all your friends and I will punish them all accordingly. Especially little Parvy."

"Stay the _fuck_ away from him." I warned, moving away.

There was no way he was going to so much as touch Parv. Not on my watch.

 

***

 

I found Kirin a short while later, casually talking with Su and Lying. He smiled as he saw me, making his excuses and approaching me.

"Will! How are things?"

"Fantastic. Have you noticed anything off with Sjin or Duncan?"

"Nothing I can comment on."

"I've spoken to both of them, and they've both had this strange look, almost like they've been taking something."

"Oh, I'll keep an eye out for you, man. Let me know if something happens." He stepped back and returned to his group. I shrugged, going back to the gardens to find Parv.

 

He was stood by the doors, talking quietly with Kim. I joined them, smiling at Kim as I approached them.

"So where's Lalna?"

"He's still Duncan. we thought it safer for him to stay home, but I had to make an appearance."

"I see. Does Rythian know what set off this 'party'?"

"No, but he's helping himself to the goods upstairs."

"Of course he is." I chuckled.

"I was going to head off." Parvis muttered, yawning as he stretched. I grabbed his wrist, pushing his hands down.

"Be careful. If those sleeves move then they can see you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked down sheepishly.

I looked at Kim and she stepped back, allowing us some privacy.

"I'm sorry, Parv. I'm just worried." 

"I'm going to go home, I've got work I want to do tomorrow."

"Should I come with you?"

"No. Stay here and figure out what the fuck has caused all this." He pulled out an orange jetpack from his pack, attaching it over his shoulders.

"You've still got my jet?"

"Sure I do!" He grinned, waving as he flew off.

I turned, walking back indoors with a smile across my face.

 

***

 

"Will!" I heard Nilesy yell as he ran toward me.

"Woah, calm down. What's up?"

"Duncan flew off after Parv!"

"Oh, shit... Thank you. I've got to go."

"Should I come?"

"No. I don't want you in trouble. I can handle one magician. Try and find out more of what's going on."

"Okay. If you need us you know where we are."

I nodded as I ran to the door.

Sjin stepped toward me, blocking my path.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way."

"But you've not had a drink!" He gripped my arm, digging his nails into my skin. I could feel him draining the energy from my body. He gripped my other arm and pulled me through a door.

"Stop!" I groaned. Everything was going dark. He let go, pushing me back. I fell, hitting the floor. Fucking elevators. I was suddenly on the floor below, Sjin standing over me. His eyes were almost glowing. he grabbed my hair, pulling me further into the dark. Finally I was thrown against a wall.

I tried to stand but I couldn't move I was almost paralysed by this spell. He held me up against the wall.

"You're not getting out of here."

His voice was warped. The only light was the mad glow in his eyes. I felt a metal coil snake around my throat. It was as though thousands of tiny razors were cutting across my skin. I knew I could do nothing. Two more coils snapped over my wrists, a burning sensation firing through my bones.

_Magical bonds. Fuck._

I closed my eyes as he took away my pack, throwing it out of reach.

"I'm going to show you when your little friend dies. It's your fault, you pathetic wretch!"

Suddenly I was alone. The room was dark. A faint glow of red surrounded my wrists, burning the skin. I closed my eyes and wept.

 

***

 

It must have been at least an hour until I heard a noise. I never heard the elevator, though.

"Will?" A voice called.

I groaned in return.

A silhouette ran towards me, lighting up a torch. Rythian's body came into focus as he knelt beside me.

"Oh, Will..." he sighed, looking at the coils. "Where did they get this equipment?"

"Parv..." I muttered. He nodded, looking at the wall markings. His eyes began to glow as the bonds slithered away, once again dragging razors across my skin. He lifted my chin, looking at my neck.

"Don't fucking pity me." I muttered, lifting my shirt collar to hide my neck. He nodded, standing up. I pushed myself to my feet, groaning from the pain in my joints.

"Come on, Kirin. Hannah and Nilesy are upstairs."

I walked past him, picking up my pack and slinging it on. Rythian walked ahead, looking for the elevator block.

"This way." He waved. I walked toward him, stepping on the elevator pad. We went up a floor, returning to the room I was originally taken to. Kirin was stood in the room, holding a long coat. They put it on me, rushing out the room. Nilesy stood outside the door, watching down the corridor. As I stood I saw Hannah talking to Sjin. She laughed as we left.

 

The looks they gave me were pitiful.

"Don't think less of me." I muttered, flying ahead. Rythian explained the illegal devices they had in the base. They all looked so sympathetically at me, as though I couldn't look after myself. I had to ignore it. I had to ignore the looks and the pain until Parv was safe.

 

***

 

The journey was long. Arriving at Parvtopia was like walking into a wasteland. Destruction was everywhere. Nilesy stopped, casting water to douse the flames. I flew into the base to hear a familiar scream. Kirin held me back.

"Keep your cool. Be rational. This isn't Duncan."

I shook him off and ran down the stairs into the centre of the chaos. Parv was lying in the wreck of his alter, a pillar strewn across his chest. Duncan stood over him, laughing. The alter was broken. Parv had nothing to save himself as Duncan chipped his life away. He was throwing spells at the weakened form, laughing. Steven's egg was lying on the floor, clearly defeated. I lifted it, placing it in my pack as I walked toward the devastation. I heard Parv weakly call my name, begging for my help.

"He can't save you now, Blood Mage!"

I ran at him, throwing myself at the crazed man, He threw me off with ease, pushing me to the ground and holding a knife to my throat. He laughed as he pressed the cold metal into my skin. I saw a hand clasp his shoulder, ripping him away. Rythian was stood over me, his face red with anger. He turned to where Duncan had landed, storming toward the man.

"Stop." Kirin strode forward, placing a hand on Duncan's head. He stopped moving, lying quietly on the ground. I stood up, looking at Rythian.

"Get him away from here."

"Of course."

"I'll look into what's happened to them. We'll let you know if we find anything." Kirin added as they walked toward the exit.

"Thank you." I muttered, turning to look at the wreckage. Moving toward it, I started pulling the pillar bricks off Parv's chest. He was covered in blood, only partially conscious. I lifted him from the ground, holding him against me,

"Will?" He whimpered.

"I'm here."

"You hugged first..." He smiling, looking up at me.

"What?"

"You never hug first."

"It's not a hug. I was going to take you to bed."

"Sure... What happened?"

"Duncan followed you back-"

"No, your neck." H was wheezing slightly.

"It was nothing. We need to get you to bed."

"No... We have to go."

I looked at the destruction. His time as a Blood Mage was over. I stood, carrying his weak body to a portal I'd left open. Taking the storage from his ME system, we jumped through.

 

***

 

The Solutions Tower was bathed in moonlight. In the living quarters, I sat at the bedside of my sleeping friend, watching him carefully. He was still wheezing. I had bandaged his chest, and all the other cuts he'd gained. I sighed, leaning against the chair.

I had looked so pitiful when Rythian had found me. I couldn't help myself. I was a damnation to my kind.

"Will? Are you crying?"

"My people are strong, Parvis. They are undefeated and they never get caught. I never told you why I left my planet."

"I thought it was to make business elsewhere?"

"No. I was an abomination to my kind. I- we have magic in our blood. We are all spell casters and potion makers. It is what is expected of us. I was the son of alchemical engineers. I was only a child when I rejected it. I said I was an engineer, not a wizard. I said that I didn't want to use magic or follow in my father's footsteps. They..." I stopped, holding my head in my hands.

"It's ok." He placed a hand on my knee, squeezing it slightly. I looked up, a faint smile across my face.

"I was attacked. Some high ups came looking for me. They attacked me then sent me to die. Luckily I landed on a habited planet and met Lewis. He helped me a lot. Then I got my business up and started to travel. I wanted to prove I could be strong without my magic. I was wrong to think so."

"You weren't wrong. You saved my life."

"I let Sjin get me."

"He did that?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt."

"It does."

"Get some sleep."

I stood, walking away. He didn't understand. My pride was all I had. I stood across the room, looking up at the sky.

I missed them. I couldn't deny it. I missed my family. After I lost them, I felt so alone. Home didn't feel like home. Home felt like another place to stay before I moved again.

I felt arms slip around my waist, gripping my chest slightly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Don't apologise." I turned, returning the embrace. His head rested on my shoulder as he sighed.

"You're not alone, Will. You are never alone."

"I know. Thank you."

"It's fine."

I felt him start to wobble.

"Come on. Back to bed."

"No, I'm fed up of bed."

"Come on, Parv." I lifted him, carrying him to his bed.

"Stay with me?"

"All night."

"No, here." He pulled me onto the bed with him, cuddling up to me.

"Wha-"

"I'm scared. I'm scared he's gonna come back. Please stay with me."

"Of course." I pulled him closer as he slipped out of consciousness.

The Magic Police had taken everything from him, and I was going to take everything from them.


End file.
